Mi historia: recuerdos y sentimientos
by Darkyuu
Summary: One shot. Nos encontramos con Amu que desea volver junto con sus antiguos compañeros en el presente, cada uno estaba separado por diversos países estudiando. Estos deciden regresar por un tiempo a Japón y se van de picnik para celebrarlo.


One-shoot ~Amuto~

_**Mi historia: recuerdos y sentimientos**_  
><span> 

Recuerdo aquellos tiempos en los que todos estábamos en la misma escuela, todo eran juegos, reuniones, risas y diversión. Pero eso era hace ya 8 años.

Me presentaré, soy Amu Hinamori tengo 19 años, vivo con mi hermana pequeña, Ami, tiene 11 años. Actualmente estoy trabajando como camarera en el restaurante de Rima (19 años), una de mis mejores amigas. Solo he mantenido el contacto cada día con ella, los demás se han ido a estudiar a otros países y no podemos hablar porque no tienen tiempo.

La verdad, desearía volver a aquellos tiempo para estar con ellos de nuevo.  
>*Ring, ring, suena el móvil de Amu*<p>

Amu: ¿hmm? ¿Quién será?, ¿sí?  
>¿?¿?¿: ¡Amu-chi! ¿Qué tal estas?<br>Amu: ¿Ya-Yaya?*emocionada* Cuanto tiempo, yo...umm...bien supongo. ¿Qué tal andas tu?  
>Yaya: ¡Genial! Te llamo para decirte que pronto volveré a Japón, al igual que Tadase, Nagihiko y Kukai.<br>Amu: ¿De verdad? *llorando sin que se note mucho* me alegra oír eso, deberíamos quedar y recordar los viejos momentos.  
>Yaya: por supuesto, llegaremos mañana asi que...me voy ya, todavía tengo que preparar las cosas *sonriendo*<br>Amu: ¡okey! Hasta mañana *pensando* ¡Rima, Rima!¡Tenemos que planear una quedada!  
>Rima: ¿?¿? ¿Por qué?<br>Amu: Yaya,Tadase,Nagihiko y Kukai vuelven mañana a Japón.  
>Rima: tengo una gran idea, invitaré también a Ikuto y Utau.<br>Amu: ¡Cuéntame!, espera... ¿Ikuto y Utau?*asustada*  
>Rima: te diré de qué va, y si, ellos también son amigos *sonriendo*<p>

Rima le cuenta la idea a Amu y esta acepta. Al día siguiente, ambas fueron a recibir a sus amigos con una fiesta de bienvenida inicial y reencuentros.

Amu: Tadase-kun *sonrojada* cuanto tiempo  
>Tadase: ¿Cómo has estado, Hinamori.-san?<br>Amu: bien, aun que os extrañaba.  
>Yaya: ¡Amu-chi! Yaya también te extrañaba *le abraza*<br>Nagihiko: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Amu? *sonriendo*  
>Kukai: Amu, es hora de volver al entrenamiento te veo en baja forma física *mirada desafiante*<br>Amu: no, Kukai no *riéndose*

En ese momento Kukai empieza a correr arrastrando a Amu sin que esta pueda detenerlo. Después de mucha fiesta y acabar muy cansados, la pelirrosa y Rima les cuentan la gran idea para estar juntos de nuevo y pasárselo como niños otra vez.

Rima: mi idea es estar durante una semana de camping, dormir al aire libre, ir de pesca, hacer hogueras, jugar a juegos tradicionales, etc. De las tiendas me encargo yo, así que si no tenéis sacos, yo os presto alguno de los mios *sonriendo*  
>Yaya: ¿Y cómo dormiremos? ¿Cada una en su tienda o varios juntos?<br>Rima: se hará un sorteo para ver quién duerme con quién, seremos dos en cada tienda. Cada uno traerá diversos tipos de comida que se pueda conservar bien y bebidas, nada de alcohol por favor.  
>Tadase: ¿entonces seremos seis en el campamento?<br>Amu: no, también vendrán...*mira al suelo*  
>Rima: También he invitado a Ikuto y Utau<br>Tadase: Ikuto...*serio* que remedio.

Al día siguiente todos llegaron puntuales. Al llegar al bosque empezaron a preparar todo el campamento, cuando terminaron ya era de noche.

Yaya: ¡Ha llegado la hora del sorteo de compañeros!  
>Ikuto: *pasando de todo* hmp...<br>Utau: ¡Queeee! ¿¡Tendré menos posibilidades de dormir con Ikuto!  
>Ikuto: -.-"<br>Amu: *pensando* ¡Es cierto! ¡-Puede tocarme con cualquiera de los dos! *nerviosa*  
>Yaya: ¡Vamos a ello! *mete la mano en la caja* veamos...Rima con...*saca otro nombre* con Nagihiko.<p>

Nagihiko: no se yo...*mirando a Rima*  
>Rima: la idea ha sido mía, tendré que conformarme<p>

Continuando el sorteo quedan:  
>-Rima y Nagihiko<br>-Yaya y Kukai  
>Quedan Amu, Utau, Ikuto y Tadase, ¿quién irá con quién?<p>

Rima: Amu saca el papel por favor.  
>Amu: ¡Queee! ¿Por qué yo? *preocupada*<br>Yaya: venga~~  
>Amu: está bien...*saca el nombre de Utau* Utau con...*saca otro y al leerlo piensa* no puede ser...<br>Utau: ¿Con Ikuto, verdad?  
>Amu: Utau...con...Tadase-kun...<br>Todos: ¡woooooahhh!  
>Ikuto: eso quiere decir que nos toca juntos no es así, Amu? <p>

La pelirrosa asiente afirmándolo y ocultando su sonrojo. En la tienda de Amu e Ikuto:  
>Kukai: cuentan que por este bosque habita una niña que asesina a todos los humanos que pasan aquí la noche, ella los odia y lo hará de la forma más cruel posible.<br>Yaya: *temblando de miedo* ya basta Kukai, para o no podre dormir .  
>Kukai: te abrazaré hasta que te duermas *le guiña un ojo*<br>Yaya: O/O...está bien... ¿podemos ir ya a dormir?  
>Nagihiko: *con Rima en brazos* nosotros nos vamos también, buenas noches *sonríe*<br>Tadase: Utau, ¿nos vamos?  
>Utau: *mirada asesina a Amu* jum!<p>

Amu e Ikuto se quedan a solas sin decir nada.

Utau: comprendo que quieras dejarlos solos...  
>Tadase: es duro...lo entiendo...pero es mejor así... *sonríe*<br>Utau: s-si...*sonrojada*

Dentro de la tienda mientras tanto...

Ikuto: Amu  
>Amu: ¡¿s-si?<br>Ikuto: buenas noches  
>Amu: *se gira y mira a Ikuto tumbado* buenas noches~~<p>

Pasan los días, las relaciones entre las parejas de las tiendas se hacía más y más fuerte. Menos una, o eso creen ellos.

Ikuto: Amu, ¿dónde has puesto...? *se queda mirando a la pelirrosa un poco sonrojado *

Amu: *con un bikini algo provocativo* dime, ¿donde he puesto lo que? *mirando al peliazul* ¿Eo? ¿Ikuto?  
>Ikuto: *desvía la mirada* donde has puesto la caña...<br>Amu: ¿necesitas la caña para pescar? Menudo gato estás hecho.  
>Ikuto: ¬¬ está bien, ya lo entiendo...*se quita la chaqueta, la camisa y el pantalón quedando solo con el bañador*<br>Amu:*sonrojada y sorprendida*n-no me refería a eso.  
>Ikuto: ahora ya está, además...*se acerca a ella lentamente* seguro que te encanta verme así.<br>Amu sonrojada se aparta de él y niega con la cabeza, mientras Ikuto se rie.

Amu: volvamos...se hace tarde *coge una toalla tapándose y se va*

Ikuto se pone la ropa y la sigue.

Utau: ¿Habéis pescado algo?

Ambos enseñan la cantidad de peces que habían capturado.

Kukai:: increíble  
>Nagihiko y Rima: ¿De verdad habéis pescado eso?<br>Amu: Ikuto tiene instinto de gato cazador...ha sido bastante fácil.

Esa noche era la penúltima del campamento. Pronto volverían a sus vidas corrientes, y Amu no quería que eso sucediese...

Todos: ¡Buenas noches!  
>Ikuto: Amu *serio*<br>Amu: dime *algo sonrojada*  
>Ikuto: mañana será nuestra última noche juntos, ¿no?<br>Amu: s-si...*sonrojada y un poco triste*  
>Ikuto: *se acerca a ella* se me hará raro, me había acostumbrado a dormir contigo.<br>Amu: I-Ikuto, ¿ por-porque has dicho eso?* muy sonrojada*  
>Ikuto: porque yo...*entra Utau*<br>Utau: Ikuto, ¿tienes tu mi...? *se queda mirando para ellos* p-perdón...*se va*  
>Amu: *sorprendida* ha pedido perdón, ¿sin más?<br>Ikuto: ha entendido que yo amo a otra mujer  
>Amu: *pensando* ¿Q-que? ¿Ama a otra mujer?* triste* será eso que...<br>Ikuto: Amu, *mira para ella fijamente* te amo

Amu: n-no puede ser...*sonrojada* no te creo, es mas...odio a la gente que miente.  
>Ikuto: está bien...*sale de la tienda* si no me crees dormirás sola. *cierra la tienda y se va*<br>Amu: s-se ha ido...*triste*... ¡Pues no vuelvas! ¡No te necesito!*enfadada*

Después de un tiempo sin poder dormir, Amu siente que le falta algo y no sabe el que.  
>Amu: ¿Ikuto?*se gira y se da cuenta de que no está* es cierto...s-se ha ido...*se echa a llorar*<br>Ikuto: ¿Por qué lloras? *desde fuera*  
>Amu: ¿S-sigues a-aquí? *todavía llorando*<br>Ikuto: te he dicho que te amo, no puedo dejarte sola o te meterías en problemas *entra en la tienda, al hacerlo Amu le abraza con todas sus fuerzas y llorando*  
>Ikuto: tonta...nunca te dejaré sola...<p>

Con sus manos en la cara de la pelirrosa hace que le miré a los ojos, sus expresiones lo dicen todo, ambos se aman y necesitan. Después de intercambiar dulce miradas, Ikuto acorta la distancia entre ambos acabando pegados sus cuerpos y sus labios.

No saben porque exactamente, pero sus cuerpos piden más. Amu necesita quedar marcada por el hombre al que ama y este así lo hizo, dulcemente para no dañar el frágil cuerpo de su amada, demostrando su amor esa noche.

Amu: Ikuto...te amo *abrazada a él*  
>Ikuto: ya sabes mi respuesta *la vuelve a besar*<p>

Y así pasan la noche junta, abrazándose, besándose, acariciándose, demostrando sus sentimientos y olvidándose del resto.  
>El último día, no lo entienden pero cada pareja está más junta y enamorada.<br>Amu e Ikuto son los únicos que no lo demuestran abiertamente, pero Utau y Tadase los han visto besarse y acariciarse, ese motivo fue el que unió a ambos enamorándose el uno del otro, acabando la última noche al igual que Ikuto y Amu anteriormente.  
>Los chicos se quedaron en Japón de nuevo, ya que terminaron lo que tenían que hacer fuera del país. A partir de ese día cada pareja se junto y tuvieron hijos.<br>Acabando con una inesperada boda entre Amu e Ikuto...Teniendo ambos después una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Ai, por el significado de su nombre el cual es AMOR.

~~Fin~~


End file.
